


Day 17

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling, Day 17, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Snek Crowley, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Snakey Bits!Crowley





	Day 17

**Day 17 | Fireplace**

Dinner was a simple affair and after it, Crowley ditched his human form and transformed into a snake.

Before Aziraphale lit the fire he went to the kitchen and prepared himself a cup of hot cocoa. When Aziraphale returned to the living room, he made himself comfortable in his armchair in front of the fireplace. Crowley slithered up to him, gliding under Aziraphale’s jumper, poking his head out from the collar and placing his head on the angel’s shoulder.  
Aziraphale wiggled a bit, to find a good position for both of them. He picked up the book that lay on the table next to the chair and opened it where they had stopped with their readings the last time.  
With his free hand, Aziraphale cradled Crowley’s body, keeping him close so he could sleep.

Crowley put his snout against Aziraphale’s neck when the angel started to read aloud. His soft voice lulled Crowley to sleep. In his opinion, it was one of the best places to fall asleep, aside from the bed of course. But as long as he could stay close to Aziraphale, he would take anything. Bed, couch, a hole in the ground …  
He licked his tongue lovingly against Aziraphale’s neck.

“I love you too, my dearest,” the angel answered without hesitation.


End file.
